


Carnival of rust

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goes To Shujin, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Demon Summoning, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futago (Goro and Futaba are half-siblings), Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this so lets just say sex gets a little freaky when it's with a demon, M/M, Ouija, Restraints, Sex, Wakaba adopts Akechi, Wet Dream, but still, good freaky, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Rule number 1 of Halloween - never mess with Ouija board.You might just end up with an incubus tied to you forever. Akechi Goro should know - he just got one. And it won't stop trying to hug him, for some reason.





	Carnival of rust

In retrospect, Goro supposed he should have known that agreeing to come over for a _girls’ evening_ will end up being a very bad idea.

It was supposed to be simple enough. Futaba was going, and both Sojiro and Wakaba insisted he tags along, since his little sister was still rather anxious around other people. It was supposed to be just his job, as an older brother.

And if it meant he could get his nails done by Ann and try out some new cosmetics Haru got her hands on, or bicker the evening away with Makoto while Futaba went crazy on his hair – well that was only an added bonus.

In retrospect, Goro supposed expecting a quiet and enjoyable evening with his three best friends and sister was too much to wish for, after all.

He didn’t remember who pulled out the Ouija board first; or who decided they’ll hold a séance, and who put some old book Ann found in a second-hand shop in his hands and asked him to preside over it. He suspected it was a joint effort by the girls. After all, Goro has been very well documented not to enjoy an occasional spook. Haru has been long tormenting him by dragging him to see all the new horror movies he was too proud to admit scared him way too much, and it wasn’t like Makoto, Ann and Futaba didn’t have a sadistic streak in them, either.

Still, he thought as they all sat together in the darkness illuminated only by the few candles Ann quickly lit up, an actual séance was a bit much, even for them.

At first, nothing was happening, either. Sure, the pointer they used moved now and again – but most of the time, Goro could clearly see it was one of the girls manipulating it, and the random nonsense mostly concerning him it spouted was enough of a giveaway of it being fake. And yet, just as he was beginning to feel safe, and even mildly entertained, trying to hinder Ann’s attempt of spelling _GORO IS A VIRGIN_ with the board, all of a sudden, a shudder went through the brunet; and he stilled, as did the pointer on the board.

All of them looked up at one another in confusion; and all of them gasped as the pointer under their fingertips became suddenly hot; and what was worse, _impossible_ to peel their fingers away from. It zoomed over the board, so fast it was almost impossible to keep up.

_HAVING FUN?_

“…very funny.” Goro said, in a somewhat shaking voice, as they girls looked up at him. They were not smiling.

_I WILL SHOW YOU FUN_

There was a sudden flash of light – of blue flame, raising from the middle of the board for a split second, and then the pointer started to zoom over the board again at almost lighting speed, the words a jumble, the letters not making sense in their terrified minds.

“Goro, the book!” Ann yelped as another shot of blue flame burst through their vision; and Goro tore his eyes from what he thought he saw there; a flash of gold, of yellow eyes staring at him, of wings, of wide, _hungry_ grin…

He grabbed the book, opened it on one of the last pages and caught sight of an incantation; yelling the words in some strange, old language out as fast as he could read it. Through the flame, he could see these yellow eyes widen and smirk disappear; and then, there was no more fire and no more of the pointer sliding over the board. Shakily, all of them let go of it, and Goro stood up, flicking the lights on. All five of them stared at one another with wide eyes and pale faces.

“…w-what was that?” Makoto murmured, leaning against Haru for support. Goro swallowed thickly. In the after-images that blue flame left, he thought he could still see the yellow eyes; right at the edge of his perception, watching him, _hungry_.

He shook his head, taking Futaba’s hand and helping her up.

“I have no idea, but I didn’t like it. Futaba, it’s getting late. Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

For how little time Wakaba-san spent in their little home on the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, she made sure to decorate and furnish the place in a way thanks to which, no matter his mood, Goro felt welcome and at home there whenever he entered.

This has been his home ever since he was ten years old. Ever since his mother died, and he – after being given from one family to another for a while – has finally been found by Wakaba-san and informed that, contrary to what he believed his whole life, he had a family. A half-sister and – if he only agrees to it – adopted mother who will love and care for him, and never give him away.

Goro owed everything he was to Wakaba-san. He knew he will never be able to repay her kindness in taking him in – him, the son of a man who used her once, just as he seduced and used Goro’s own mother.

Now, preparing for bed in his room, which was filled with old posters of Feathermen, a few figurines, his books and notebooks and papers for school and one very tarnished, old teddy bear, Goro felt himself slowly calm down after the events at Ann’s.

It must have been a prank after all, he decided. Just some way the girls devised to scare him senseless. Certainly, there was no way anything… _real_ appeared before them. He was just overreacting.

Definitely.

For sure.

With a sigh, Goro snuck under his covers and curled up, closing his eyes tightly. Everything – the flame, the eyes, the hungry grin – he must have imagined it all. Surely, it was all only in his mind…

 

_The darkness was soft, warm and gentle as it enveloped him – like a cosy blanket wrapping around his naked, relaxed body. He was floating in the vast, bottomless void – but the fact did not alarm him or make him tense up. Indeed, Goro felt himself smile as the tension left all his muscles; the floating sensation was pleasant and relaxing, and with slight amusement, the brunet realized he must be dreaming._

_What a pleasant, dull, uneventful dream. It had to be one of his better ones._

_Goro closed his eyes and experimentally leaned back. The void relented; cushioning him into a new, even more comfortable position. He could feel his hair float around his head, as if he was swimming; and yet he had no troubles breathing, and there were no indications he was underwater. Indeed, he felt warm and dry, and…_

_From behind him, there was an unmistakeable sensation of someone’s presence. Goro tried to turn around, but this time, the darkness did not relent. Even so, he didn’t feel alarmed; indeed, he settled back into his previous position, his ears trying to catch every possible sound with a feeling that he could only compare to sudden excitement building in his chest. Whomever was standing behind him, came closer – Goro could hear the click of heels on a non-existent surface – and then, he could_ smell _them._

 _Deep, rich, spicy scent; like cinnamon, like coffee, like blood. It was dark and sensual and_ strange _, and yet Goro found himself taking deep, shuddering breaths of it; his body flushing from sheer_ pleasure _the scent invoked within him._

 _“You’re a beautiful one.” came a soft, silky voice, sweet and tempting like sin itself. Goro shuddered and felt hands; hands that felt strange_ , _too big, fingers too long, nails too sharp; skim gently over his sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake. With a shudder, Goro realized he could speak; and opened his mouth, gasping quietly when he felt the presence behind him grow even closer. It was so warm; they had to be less than a breath away from one another._

_“W-who are you?” Goro whispered, and heard a deep, attractive chuckle come from the other – the other man, he realized with a start and blushed a much deeper blush. It’s not like this was a surprise to him, that he’d fantasize about a man, but still…_

_“I have many names.” the voice replied; these gentle fingertips now rubbing little, curious circles over Goro’s hips, making him let out a soft, quiet groan. “I suppose you may call me Akira, if you wish to assign me a name. And how may I call you, my beautiful master?”_

_“…my name is Goro. Goro Akechi.”_

_“Goro.” the voice repeated, and the brunet could hear a smile in it; and then felt lips, hot and skilled and dangerous, press a kiss against his nape. His hands shot up; and he found hair there, soft, messy hair, but apart from them…_

_Goro gasped, and the darkness relented this time as he turned sharply on the spot – staring into the yellow eyes that were disturbingly familiar to him. The man – the_ demon _, more like – before him wore a mask – golden-black mask, his yellow eyes shining from behind it as the crooked, sharp smile graced his lips, hungry and filled with want. The creature had horns; sharp, curved horns, almost akin to these of a ram, and wings – three pairs of these, from what Goro could see. There was also something hanging over his head – almost like an aureole, golden and sharp, revolving over the raven’s head._

_He felt faint and gasped as these strong arms with sharp claws on them caught him before the void could; the chuckle reverberating  from deep within the raven’s chest._

_“What is it, my master? Does my look not please you?” the creature purred, and Goro shuddered and closed his eyes, feeling lips again; these burning lips, press against his neck. Something warm and thin wrapped around his leg and tugged it to the side – and, risking a look, Goro realized it was the creature’s tail, thin like a whip, that as now caressing the skin of his thigh, slithering slowly up over his leg. With a surge of embarrassment, Goro realized it… it felt_ good _. He… he was really getting off on this…_

_“I thought not.” Akira chuckled into his ear, deep and seductive; and Goro gasped, realizing the demon was watching him, his clawed hands running down his chest, down over his bare, sensitive skin…_

_“Don’t worry.” he purred, one of these hands wrapping with surprising gentleness around Goro’s embarrassingly hard cock, pulling a low, sharp whine out of him. “I’ll take good care of you. Just relax, Goro… let the pleasure take over. Once I’m done with you, you’ll never want anyone else…”_

_Goro felt breath catch in his throat. This felt wrong – he wanted to stop it, he_ had to _stop it, he knew, but… ah, god, it felt so, so_ good _, too. Akira’s hand was skilled and warm and he seemed to know perfectly well how to move to have the brunet melting against his ministrations; and then, the tip of his tail, up until now slithering up the sensitive skin of his thigh brushed over his ass and sneaked down, nuzzling against his entrance, and the moan it pulled out of him was utterly_ obscene _. Goro’s cheeks turned scarlet as he tried to move; only to realize, with dread-tinged excitement, that he couldn’t. His arms and legs have been held back by the darkness of his dream, keeping him there, open and vulnerable, for this demon to devour._

_“You like it both ways, don’t you? Don’t worry… once our contract is sealed, my beautiful master, I’ll let you see a gentler side of me, too. A side of me you can do anything you wish with. Doesn’t that sound nice? To have me, who is tormenting you so, bound and powerless and at your mercy…”_

_“Y-you talk too much…” Goro groaned, gasping as he felt – ridiculously – that the tail against his entrance grew slick and somehow ticker than it was before; pressing shyly against his hole, gently, just barely inside. It felt better by far than what Goro has been experimenting with his fingers thus far; better than_ anything _he has done thus far, really. He shuddered and moaned, and moaned again when all of a sudden, he felt something much hotter and thicker slide against his own cock, and felt Akira’s hand wrap around the two of them, the demon purring into his ear as he stroked them together slowly, allowing his tail to work Goro open at a slow, leisurely pace._

_“I could just take you once, to seal our deal, my beautiful; it’s all I need to have you, after all. But, ah… you humans sleep for such a long time. It would be a waste of a good dream not to have you again and again, until you’ve melted against me, until you know nothing but my name…”_

_“I s-said… you… ah! you talk… too much!”_

_Goro shuddered and groaned, the tail that has been working its way inside him finally sliding in; and it felt as if it thickened inside of him, stretching him slowly and so gradually he could hardly feel it over the sudden onslaught of pleasure, because oh,_ oh _, right_ there _…_

_“You enjoy when I talk to you, though. I can feel it… I can smell it in the way your body begs for me, my beautiful master. You’re so pretty; and you feel so good for me, too. I got lucky, that it was you who summoned me…”_

_“N-no idea what… what you’re… ah, what you’re talking about…” Goro groaned, his body shaking by now; hips rocking, no matter the embarrassment, against the tail that was now thrusting mercilessly in and out of him, hitting that delicious, wonderful place every time, nuzzling into it every chance it got._

_“No need to be shy, Goro.” Akira chuckled; and all of a sudden, the tail was gone, and the loss of it clouded Goro’s brain so much he whined and trashed in the darkness’s hold, the thought that he ought to find out what this talk about contracts and summoning and whatnot was all about flew right out of his mind, overridden with want._

_“You’re ready for me now.” the demon purred into his ear and bit down on it; and Goro gasped and strained to move his arms, finally managing to pull them out of their position and wrap them around the demon’s shoulders, hiding his face in his neck as the other’s cock; big and thick and_ hot _against his skin pushed inside of him, claiming him. Goro shuddered, breath coming out in little pants; and felt the demon’s claws scratch and caress his back in a manner that shouldn’t feel as comforting as it did._

 _“…does it feel good, beautiful?” Akira whispered into his ear, and Goro whined in confirmation, because god,_ god _, this felt_ so _good… he had never had a fantasy this amazing, never had a wet dream this intense. More, god, he wanted more…_

 _“Wouldn’t you like to feel this way, forever? Just say_ yes _, sweetheart.” Akira continued to purr; and he moved, slowly dragging his cock out of him and then inside again, patient and sensual, allowing Goro the luxury of feeling every inch, every bit of it rub and brush against him, filling him up almost to the point of breaking. “Just say_ yes _… Don’t I make you feel good, don’t I make you cry with how much pleasure you’re feeling..? Just say yes to me, my sweetheart… and I’ll take care of you forever…”_

_Goro’s mind was hazed, overridden with pleasure. He shook in Akira’s hold; and called out as the thrusts became harsher, faster, now angled purposefully right into that spot, that spot that made him lose his mind each time. And yet, no matter how good this felt, he still didn’t give the demon his answer; and Akira seemed to be getting impatient, whining against his ear and moaning softly into it._

_“Come now, master… you’ve played a very nifty trick, tying me to yourself like that… you’ve caught me by surprise, yes, you really did. I admire you for it, my beautiful. But it’s only fair you give me something back, now isn’t it? So say yes to me, my beautiful master… give yourself over, just as you’ve taken me for yourself. You want to be mine, don’t you? And I want, I want your soul just as much as I want that beautiful, perfect body of yours… all you need to say is…”_

_”_ N-no!” _Goro shuddered. It was hard;_ so hard _to concentrate, so hard to say anything other than what the demon was begging him to say, what he was trying to get him to say. And yet, the sudden feeling of dread and realization that it wasn’t just a dream, couldn’t be just a dream overrode his pleasure; and Goro managed to refuse, even as a loud, piercing moan tore itself out of him the next moment, and he pulled Akira tighter against himself, his breathing harsh against the raven’s neck. Oh, he was close, so close…_

_“…no?” Akira whispered, in stunned, quiet voice; his hips stuttered to a stop, and Goro…_

…Goro opened his eyes with a gasp, his hips jerking up on the bed; and the brunet had only enough thought left to cover his mouth and stifle a moan as he came in his pants, untouched, hips still moving pitifully as he tried to ride the intense orgasm out against what was no longer there.

Goro’s tense body loosened up, slowly falling back against his pillows; the overwhelming bliss slowly ebbing away and turning to slight embarrassment at what just happened – and what he had dreamed about. To cum after a particularly vivid dream like that was bad enough – but to cum untouched, dreaming of a _demon_ , of all things, fucking him hard as he was at the creature’s mercy… that was a whole new level of messed up. What was he, a teenage girl in her Twilight phase? God, he needed to find himself a boyfriend. The sooner the better.

“Excuse me, but what exactly do you _mean_ by yelling _no_ at me?” came a rather pissed voice from the corner of his room, and Goro startled on his bed so much he almost fell out of it. The brunet scrambled to sit up, blindly rummaging over his nightstand before he found a light switch and pressed it – and stared, in the light that suddenly flooded the room, at the man standing in front of him, glaring down at his form.

Granted, he was smaller than what Goro saw in his dream. The wings were gone, too; but he still had horns, and still wore a mask – though it was white, not golden this time, and though the eyes shining behind it were silver, not yellow.

“W-wha… Who the hell—” Goro stuttered, staring at the young man; who frowned and strode over to his bed, sitting on it; zooming in on him, their faces uncomfortably close all of a sudden.

“What do you _mean_ , _who the hell_.” he growled quietly, narrowing his eyes at him. “I’m the demon you’ve summoned. The one you captured while I was having innocent fun messing with you humans a bit. The one you’ve bound to yourself, forever. I am only here because my contract won’t let me leave your side… and because it’s only fair _you_ give me yourself in exchange.”

“…excuse me?” Goro mumbled after a moment, voice weak as he stared at the man. His hand rose up, hesitantly patting Akira over the head, and then poking his horns. They were… warm, firm and solid under his touch. Goro blinked and pinched himself, hard. It… it hurt. A lot.

This… this was real, wasn’t it?

Akira frowned at him, leaning slightly back. His silver eyes still narrowed, he looked over Goro’s flushed, sleepy form; and then tilted his head.

“…you’re not joking, are you? You _don’t know_ what you did to me?” he whispered, clear note of disbelief in his voice. Goro shook his head slowly, and all of a sudden, Akira groaned, leaning back completely. He pressed his fingers against the mask, as if he tried to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Oh _no_ … and now I’m supposed to serve under a clueless little human like _you_? How did you even… why did you say the incantation then?!”

“I didn’t know what I was saying! I just wanted it to stop!” Goro found himself snapping back, suddenly feeling annoyed. No matter how ridiculous the situation felt, how _incomprehensible_ it felt, he still had his pride, damn it.

“ _Wonderful_.” Akira snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. “So that’s it, then. I’m stuck with a boy who got lucky. _Amazing_. Centuries of deceiving any human who tried to catch me, and this is what I get saddled with in the end, huh. And you won’t even give me _your_ soul in exchange, either.”

“Can you _tell me_ what the hell are you going on about?” Goro snapped, glaring at the raven; watching as he opened his mouth with a mocking expression, only to shudder and groan, speaking in a voice that sounded somewhat forced.

“I— hn… I was… I am…” the raven shuddered again and groaned, and then started talking normally, albeit with a rather miserable expression on his face.

“I’m an incubus. We’re considered one of the most powerful and easiest to control by humans out of all the demons. Essentially, to bind us to you, all you need to do is force us to listen to a very special incantation – something you obviously did unknowingly. I am now bound to serve you forever; am unable to leave your side, am unable to hurt you or disobey your orders. Unless…” the raven winced, hesitated – and then the words flew out of his lips once more.

“Unless I manage to make you give me your soul willingly. Then you’ll be _my_ possession, and my own chains will be broken.”

“Thank you.” Goro said, drily, crossing his arms as he thought with a furious blush how this damn demon tried to so obviously get him to agree to give himself over under his control. He shuddered, not even wanting to think what would have happened if he complied to him, back then.

“Hmph.” Akira scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away; and looking defeated. It was clear to both of them now that – once he knew what was at stake – Goro will never allow himself to admit he belonged to Akira, or nothing else the raven could interpret as _giving himself over_.

“…can I just… let you go? No offense, but I don’t really need a demon to serve me. I got my life fairly under control and all that.”

“Well, you should have thought of that before you pulled out the damn board, now shouldn’t you?” Akira snapped, frowning at him. “You can’t break the contract, no more than I can disobey your order. I’m stuck with you, it seems. Well…” Akira sighed, looking around the room with a rather sullen expression. “I _suppose_ I could have landed worse. Well then… let’s finish what we started, shall we? I’m not the kind of guy to dwell on the negatives, and I _did_ enjoy fucking you, so…”

The demon moved closer, that hungry smirk painting his lips again; only to stare when Goro flushed crimson and pushed him away, backing away from him on the bed.

“I am _not_ letting you touch me again. Not after what you tried to pull.” he said indignantly; only for Akira to blink at him. Did Goro imagine it, or did his eyes look a little bit fearful?

“H-hey now. I need to eat, too, you know? And since I’m tied to you now, I can’t feed from anyone else. You had a good time, didn’t you? Look, it doesn’t have to be me on top. I wasn’t joking, you know. Look, I can make myself look even more tempting for you…” Akira laughed somewhat hysterically and closed his eyes; slowly, his horns seemed to retract back into his skull, and his claws turned into normal, short-trimmed nails. His mask melted into his face, and a normal boy, seemingly Goro’s age, blinked back at him with his big, pretty silver eyes. A little movement pulled Goro’s attention away from his face, and he noticed a thin, black tail peeking shyly from behind the raven’s leg. Akira flushed and shrugged, looking down at it as well.

“There are some things I _can’t_ hide, you know.” he mumbled, before looking up at Goro once more. “S-so, see, you can fuck me now, right? No scary appendages. My tail will behave itself, too, promise. Come on, you know you want to…”

“I’m not touching you with a five-meter stick, demon.” Goro scoffed and scooted even further back on his bed. “And _you_ are not allowed to touch me, either. That’s an order, until I tell you otherwise. For now just… find yourself a place to sleep, don’t disturb me or my family and don’t let anyone but me see you. Or hear you. Or _notice_ you. I’ll think what to do with you in the morning. Understood?”

Akira stared at him; before his face fell into a pout, and he went back to the corner he has been standing in previously, curling up on the floor there.

“…as you wish _, master_.”

 

* * *

 

It was… weird. Suddenly having your own demon.

Akira didn’t joke when he said he was unable to disobey Goro’s orders. When he told him to become unnoticeable to his family, Akira simply went down for breakfast with him and stood in the back; neither Futaba nor Wakaba-san noticing anyone but Goro, and asking him whether there was something on the wall for him to be staring at it so intently. Not ready to deal with Akira being a distraction at school, Goro ordered him to stay home; and sure enough, once he came back with Ann’s book in hand after a whole day of studying and discussing in the Student Council room, Akira was still there, laying on his bed with a bored expression.

The moment Goro entered, however, the demon perked up, jolting into a sitting position; like a puppy happy to see its master home. Really, he only lacked his tail wagging, Goro noted, watching Akira with a frown as the raven in turn watched his every move as Goro slipped his bag off his shoulder and sat by the desk.

“So I was thinking.” Akira started, sounding perfectly casual as he stood up and skipped closer to Goro, before kneeling beside his chair – startling the boy a bit. He wouldn’t touch him without permission, obeying the order from last night, but somehow that didn’t make Goro feel any more relaxed.

“…what were you thinking about?” he asked cautiously, and Akira smiled a sweet smile that Goro was _so_ not buying.

“You don’t want to have sex with me, and that’s fair, since I tried to trick you and all. But can I at least touch you? You’re my master after all! I want to make you feel good.”

“…I thought I didn’t agree on having sex with you.”

“I’m not thinking of sex.” Akira gasped and then grinned lightly as Goro looked at him with a disbelieving stare. “Well alright, I often think about sex, being an incubus and all. But at that particular moment, I was thinking of… uh, how you humans say it? Cuddling. Affection. I can provide that. I’m very good at it. No sexual touch, you can order me that. Please pretty please?”

“No.” Goro said with a frown and opened his book. He ignored Akira for the rest of the afternoon until the demon – pouting and with his tail dragging behind him – walked to his corner and curled up there again, with his back pointedly towards Goro.

He was still mad at him for refusing the next day, it seemed – not that Goro minded much. He needed the quiet, as he sat down to reading through Ann’s book, trying to find something – _anything_ that would be able to rid him of the demon, even if with every page, he was losing hope for finding anything in that old volume.

And that next night, Akira tried to get to touch him once more.

_Admittedly, he thought it through this time. Goro was willing to give him that, as he fell into the warm, welcoming darkness again. He was standing in it now, rather than floating; and though the void beneath his feet was just as thick and dark as all around him, he could feel clear pressure beneath his feet, and he could walk; nearing a pale, motionless shape he could see in the distance._

_It was Akira – and the demon was naked this time, just as Goro had been before, while the brunet remained completely clothed. He watched as the demon stirred awake and gasped, seeing him, eyes wide and filled with confusion as he made a move to cover himself._

_He… was beautiful, Goro noted to himself, almost unwillingly. All soft skin and hard muscle; there was a stark, black tattoo of wings stretching over his upper back and over his arms. The messy hair fell over the raven’s eyes a bit and his tail swished anxiously. For a second, Goro allowed himself to think how pretty he’d look; spread open for him, tied by the darkness just as he himself was in his first dream, only to stare when with a soft gasp, Akira rose up in the air, his wrists and ankles held down just the way Goro imagined him be. He neared his demon a bit closer; taking in the sight before him._

_“…Goro…” Akira whispered, and the brunet took whiff of that strong, intoxicating scent he was beginning to get used to. He reached out his hand, hesitantly._

_It was just a dream, after all. He could let himself go in a dream…_

_His hand touched Akira’s chest. It was almost cute, how the incubus trembled and leaned into his touch, like a kitten desperate for pets. Goro felt himself smile and lean in, tasting the delicious skin bared for him so willingly, pressing soft, hungry kisses over the raven’s chest. Somehow, he knew what to do; he knew, only…_

_“I’m sorry…” Akira whispered, and Goro looked up at the demon. Even as he leaned away just to look at him, Akira trembled and moved forward, trying to come closer, to touch him; even as darkness held him fast._

_“I’m sorry I tried to trick you… I’m yours now, I won’t ever try anything, so please… you want me, don’t you? Just do whatever you like with me, Goro… let me serve you, like I’m supposed to serve.”_

_The demon smiled sweetly, submissively, and Goro felt himself swallow thickly._

_“Master…”_

_Oh, it was tempting. It was so tempting. Goro leaned in against his better judgement and saw Akira’s hands and ankles slip away from the darkness’s hold. He watched as the demon clung onto him, sliding down his body with soft, worshipping kisses, kneeling before him finally as he looked up, an adorning smile on face. Goro felt his face go dark red as Akira nuzzled his cheek against the obvious bulge in his pants, deft fingers starting to work on his pants as Goro’s own hands tangled into the raven’s soft hair. There were no horns there, no indication Akira was anything else but a very handsome boy; a boy who wanted nothing more than to make Goro feel good…_

_…and then he remembered Akira’s first attempt at tricking him into giving himself over to him; and how it also happened in a dream, how it had almost succeeded. Goro pulled away, shook his head, and…_

The ceiling glared back at him, and Goro had to think a bit before he realized where on earth was he. He looked quickly over to the corner in which Akira was curled up; and the shining, silver eyes told him the dream he had before was no dream after all.

On the fourth day, Goro forgot to tell Akira to stay home; and the demon followed him to school, floating low above the ground, his face pale and lips set into a pout as he found himself a place by Goro’s desk, entertaining himself with dutifully telling the brunet answers to all of the teacher’s questions that day – not that Goro needed them, of course. He knew the answers by himself, though… well, the one about talents _was_ a tricky one. He’ll admit that one.

It was a relief, too, when he noticed two boys standing over Futaba later that day, to send Akira to scare them off. He saw him transform into his full demon form, and by the sight of the boys’ faces, they saw exactly what Goro did – because they turned around and ran, leaving the orange-haired girl staring and blinking in confusion before laughing as she noticed her brother and asked what did he do to scare the bullies off like that.

That day, Goro offered Akira a blanket and a pillow to sleep on in his corner. He did earn it, after all. And then, he refused the hopeful offer of Akira giving him a massage, because touching him was something the raven _definitely_ didn’t earn – not that he even _could_ earn that privilege.

The next day, Goro found out – now taking Akira with him to school on purpose – that the raven’s wings were perfect shelter from unexpected rain, even as he forgot to take his umbrella from home. He even managed a smile at Akira, and felt… somewhat bad, seeing him scoff and look away, moving as far apart from him as he could once they were out of the rain and his services were no longer needed.

Well, it wasn’t his fault, Goro decided angrily, pulling his textbooks out of his bag. He didn’t _ask_ for a fucking sex demon to get glued to him. And he definitely wasn’t going to have sex with him just because of that.

And yet, every day, the idea that Akira was right – that there might really not be a way for them to break their contract without anyone getting hurt – became a stronger and stronger possibility in Goro’s mind. There was not a word about undoing the contract in Ann’s book. Nor was there in any occult-related book Goro could find in the library, nor on any internet forum he could gain access to. There was just nothing; and with every passing day, Akira tried less and less to get Goro to have sex with him or allow them to touch. The demon grew more quiet, pale and sulky, and Goro felt worse and worse.

It took him whole two weeks to finally take pity on the raven. They had just finished watching a movie – somehow, it felt nice to have someone who’d sit next to you and watch Feathermen with you, and it was the only thing that managed to break a faint smile on Akira’s features these days. They were about to go to sleep, and Akira flopped himself over in his corner, not even bothering to pull a blanket over himself. Goro bit his lip and sighed, before patting the side of his bed gently.

“…Akira?”

“Hm?” came a grumpy response. The brunet sighed.

“Come here. You’ll sleep on the bed with me from now on.”

“…I thought I’m not allowed to touch you.” Akira said, though he dragged himself up and towards Goro, unable not to _come here_. Goro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“…you can sleep on the same bed as me. If you want to. All accidental touching that comes out of it is okay.” he murmured finally, and Akira simply shrugged, laying down on the bed, as close to the wall as possible, his back towards Goro. The brunet sighed again and laid down as well.

That night… he felt better after that night. It felt… ridiculously good, to be able to share a bed with someone else, for once. And, though he didn’t want to admit that, even to himself, it made him feel better, not to force the raven to sleep on the floor like some dog anymore.

Really… Akira was starting to worry him. After Goro woke up, turning on the bed to smile at his demon good morning, Akira was still laying with his back to him; and when Goro reached out a hesitant arm, he recoiled from the touch. The brunet sighed, pulling him over to face him; and Akira did so, avoiding his eyes.

“…hey. Listen, I…” Goro sighed, looking away as well. “I’m _sorry_. I… I didn’t mean to imprison you or anything. And… and I’m sorry you’re stuck with me now. I didn’t mean it to happen…”

Akira looked up at him; and for a long time, his silver eyes moved over Goro’s face, watching his clear distress before shrugging; though with a little curve of his lips that Goro took for a smile.

“…I know. I don’t hold it against you.” his demon said quietly. “It was an accident. And I also understand you not wanting to touch me. You… didn’t want me, after all. You had no intention of using me for the purpose I exist for.”

The words were… a somewhat strange sentiment, Goro felt – but he decided to take it, smiling lightly as – very gently – he brushed his hand over Akira’s hair. The raven became a little less pouty after that day – but a lot more quiet still.

Quiet, but not in a silent treatment kind of way. His movements became slower and weaker; he started actually walking after Goro now instead of floating around him, and his voice became quieter and gentler. Goro wondered if this was Akira becoming more… more _human_ , by association with him. But, though his voice had become quiet, they were now talking, at least.

And they were talking a lot.

In the quiet hours of the late evenings, as they snuggled together on the bed – Goro soon discovered that, given permission, Akira nuzzled up to him like a touch-starved cat, adoring every bit of attention the brunet gave him – Akira asked all sorts of things. About his life; his past; his parents. About his life with Wakaba-san, about his little sister, about his friends. About his love life, about his hopes and dreams and plans for the future.

Goro has never been able to talk with anyone like that. So… so _easily_. So naturally. Without worrying that what he will say will be used against him somehow, without feeling anxious the person in question will hate him.

Slowly, day by day, Goro stopped looking for ways to get rid of Akira. Slowly, day by day, he became used to him.

It wasn’t until a month has passed since the demon has entered his life that Goro understood just how wrong he was, thinking everything was turning out for the best.

It was a late, Saturday morning he woke up on; surprised to stretch on the bed and not feel Akira’s sleepy protests against them waking up just yet. Indeed; his demon was laying curled up into a tight ball; his face to the wall and his body tense and shivering softly. Goro blinked, listening to the silence of the house. Futaba was spending a night at Ann’s – something that, for once, Goro has refused to accompany her on – and Wakaba-san had to already be working. Slowly sitting up on the bed, the brunet reached out a hesitant hand, resting it over Akira’s shoulder; and pulling away immediately as his demon flinched and recoiled, as if he had been burnt.

“Akira..?” Goro whispered, staring. The raven let out a soft, little whine. It sounded… painful, desperate. Goro frowned in concern and touched him again, tugging sharply on Akira’s arm, forcing him to turn over; only to gasp at the state his demon was in.

He has been curled up tightly, clutching his stomach; jaw set tight and eyes scrunched up in pain that clearly didn’t lend itself to words. For a few seconds, Goro simply stared, wordlessly; and then he leaned in, prying Akira’s hands gently away, pulling a low, pained groan from the raven once more. There was no wound. Nothing. Nothing seemed wrong, only…

“…you’re cold.” Goro whispered, at a loss of what to do; pulling the raven’s hand up to his lips, blowing warm air over them before starting to rub some warmth into these long, elegant fingers. Akira only whined again and tried to tug his hands away; and Goro startled at how _weak_ his demon was.

What…?

“Akira, what’s wrong?” he said in a somewhat desperate voice, cupping the raven’s cheeks; and then, as he watched him open his eyes; as he watched pain and overwhelming _need_ dance in these silvery depths, Goro finally, finally understood.

God. _God_. How… how could he have been so _stupid_ …?

“Akira.” he said, voice trembling, but determined. “What… how do… how do incubi _feed_ …?”

It was heart-breaking; how Akira smiled, without an ounce of happiness in that smile, and looked up into Goro’s own, crimson eyes.

“…y-you know how.” he rasped out, wincing as a surge of pain shot through him once more. “Through… through intimacy… through… b-being wanted… needed… through…”

“…through sex.”

“Sex’s not enough.” Akira laughed bitterly, closing his eyes and shivering. “That’s why… I stopped to… hn… t-try… Why would I…? Sex with s-someone who… who hates me… wouldn’t…”

Goro’s eyes widened; and then, he looked away, unable to look at Akira – at his demon, the one whom he found a companion in. The one who has been his shadow, constantly, over the last month; the one whom he treated worse than a stuffed animal, not once stopping to wonder what Akira lacked; what he _needed_.

God… he was a fool. He almost wished he could give Akira his soul now – if only so that the raven will be able to make him suffer the same as he did in retaliation.

“…I don’t hate you.” Goro whispered softly; feeling his eyes water. He brushed his tears away angrily and looked up.

“Tell me what to do.”

“…huh?”

“Tell me what to do, Akira.” the brunet said angrily, rubbing his eyes again. “I can fix it, can’t I? So _tell me what should I do_.”

For a long moment, Akira stared at him; and then, his own eyes watered and tears trickled down his cheeks as Akira whispered one, simple sentence.

“ _Make it stop_.”

They have never kissed before, Goro thought, ridiculously, as he cupped Akira’s cheeks and leaned in, pressing his lips against the raven’s. It was hard, needy; it was searing and hungry and _right_ , Akira’s hands shooting up, wrapping around him almost painfully tight, begging with every touch for Goro not to move away, for him not to stop. Akira kissed him with desperation and abandon of a man on the verge of starvation; and only faced with these kisses did Goro truly understood just how far has the raven been pushed because of him.

They parted for breath – they had to part – and the look Akira’s eyes had, soft and tender and pleading broke Goro’s heart in half. He couldn’t do it – he couldn’t look at him, and so he kissed him again, deeper now, giving him his all; and Akira whimpered and pulled him close, pulling him over himself, his body pressing, _begging_ to be touched.

It was better than that dream; that dream, in which Akira appeared submissive on purpose, another clever ruse meant to trick, to get Goro to do what he wanted. This was no trick; and Akira shuddered under the slightest touch, his body leaning in willingly, pleadingly against Goro’s fingertips.

He pulled the raven’s clothes off quickly, kisses trailing down Akira’s body, caressing him, discovering him. Goro was in no way experienced – though there were many people who hinted they wouldn’t mind dating him – and sometimes did a lot more than just hint – he was just never interested. Besides, he couldn’t really retain his perfect student council president image while also dating a guy – not at Shujin, and not in Japan, unfortunately.

Akira, though… no one knew Akira existed. And Akira was _different_. Akira… was _his_.

“I’m sorry I’m bad at this…” Goro mumbled quietly, still unable to look into his demon’s hungry, desperate eyes; gasping as Akira’s cool hands went up to rest against his cheeks, caressing them wonderingly.

“You’re not bad.” he whispered, voice sounding just a tiny bit stronger. He was feeding, Goro realized. Even from something as small as this, he was trying to get sustenance…

The raven’s legs spread, and he hooked them loosely over Goro’s hips, smiling at him and leaning his head back, shivering softly, as if he was cold.

“You don’t need to bother preparing me. I’m… we… we’re _built_ to accommodate humans, after all.”

“Wouldn’t you rather—” Goro hesitated, and Akira shuddered again, hesitantly pulling him closer to himself.

“…I’ll feed faster if you take me than… than the other way around. And… and I _want you to take me_ , too…” he whispered, looking away with a little blush. Goro stared; and then smiled lightly, leaning in into another kiss, slower now, gentler.

Gentle as his hands were, caressing Akira’s thigs as his hips moved, positioned themselves and slowly, hesitantly pushed in; making both of them still and groan and shiver. Goro took in a few, deep breaths; trying to steady himself, trying to stop himself from cumming right away. He couldn’t believe that… that _this_ was his first time, if one was not counting that visit in his dream. And yet… And yet, even a faint memory of how desperate and in pain Akira has been because of him drew any regret right out of his mind. There wasn’t much of it there to begin with. Not with how _wonderful_ Akira felt around his cock; hot and wet and _tight_ , sucking him in so desperately Goro wondered whether he even needed to move to cum; it felt as if he’d be easily able to do that just from the amazing feeling alone.

And then, Akira groaned, and shifted his hands against him; and Goro gasped and moved his hand between them, clumsily trying to jerk the raven off in time with his thrusts. Akira’s arms shuddered around him, as if unsure of what to do; and Goro felt himself smiling, his free hand coming up to cup Akira’s cheek.

“ _Touch me_.” he whispered into the raven’s ear; moaning as Akira’s walls tightened around him as he heard that. “Touch me however you want, Akira…”

All of a sudden, the demon pulled him down and rolled them over, coming up on top. He was looking better by the second; and clearly got _some_ of his strength back already, as he rolled his hips in an absolutely _perfect_ way as he rode Goro with abandon, moaning and whimpering the brunet’s name again and again, his own, clawed hand covering Goro’s own on his cock as he jerked himself off sharply, shivering and trembling, so close the knowledge Akira was on the edge as well being the only thing keeping Goro from cumming inside of his demon already.

Akira’s hips stuttered and then slammed down against Goro’s; and he jerked his head back, jaw hanging slack open and something hot and sticky covering Goro’s palm as he shuddered and came as well, gasping as he felt Akira’s hole tighten up around him all over again, milking his orgasm from him, prolonging the bliss until it became almost unbearable. Akira fell down against his chest, and Goro was happy to welcome him in his arms; pressing a shaky, soft kiss against the raven’s temple, relived the body in his arms was becoming warm once more.

“…did you… did you have enough?” Goro mumbled after a moment; and Akira laughed breathlessly, shaking his head.

“N-no… but if I was going to get enough today, I’d need to fuck you well into the evening, my beautiful master.” the raven smiled lightly, his hands brushing over Goro’s sides.

“…no one’s really stopping you.”

“Hold onto that thought.” Akira smiled, nuzzling against him. “I’ll be more than happy to fuck you unconscious and keep fucking you until you come to again, my beautiful, until you’re all covered in cum and so overridden with pleasure you can’t string two words together…”

“…I think I told you sometime you talk way too much.”

“… _but_.” Akira laughed quietly. “Before that… I just want to make sure, you… you don’t _hate me_ , do you..?”

“I… Is this another trick you try to pull to get me to agree for something I shouldn’t?”

“It’s not.” Akira shook his head, frowning. “If you’re this worried about _that,_ why don’t you order me not to try and steal your soul away?”

“…it’ll work if I do?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ it work? I need to obey orders. Anyway, I’ve given up on your soul already. I just… I just want to eat. That’s all. I hate… b-being forced to starve.”

“…okay.” Goro mumbled, pulling the demon closer against himself. “I won’t force you to go without food again, I promise. I won’t starve you. And… no. I don’t hate you. I… I like you, I think.”

“…okay.” Akira smiled, closing his eyes contently.

“…I’m sorry, Akira. For causing you pain.”

“Well… I don’t know. I can see a way you can make it up to me, Goro.” Akira smiled at him again; and then his tongue slowly slid from between his lips, licking down Goro’s neck, and the brunet wondered, with sudden blush staining his cheeks, whether it has always been so _long_.

“W-whole day, you said? Until evening?”

“Mhm.” Akira purred, now nipping a trail of soft, sweet bites down to where he could press his lips right against Goro’s pulse; chuckling as he felt him swallow. His body moved around; Goro’s already hardening again cock slipped out from him, and Goro mewled at the feeling; only to gasp when he felt an embarrassingly familiar feeling of the tip of the raven’s tail brushing up over his thigh.

“Whole day.”

“…you _may_ have to give me a little break, somewhere along the way.” Goro replied weakly, shuddering when that damn tail wrapped around his cock, stroking over it languidly; and thanked whichever gods there were he had a whole day with his family out of the house.

“Understood, my beautiful. I promised I’ll take good care of you, after all…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
